


Can we find our way back?

by corazonsecreto



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corazonsecreto/pseuds/corazonsecreto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fight between Oliver and Felicity, where Oliver has decided to take the risk and attempt a relationship with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can we find our way back?

She slammed the door, running down the stairs hoping he wouldn’t follow her, but of course he did.

“Felicity! You don’t just get to walk away, we are going to finish this!”Oliver growled

“No, no we’re not. I don’t have to listen to you. I don’t want to! Nothing is different; nothing is going to be different. In the hospital, you ended things, you told me we could never be and I respected that. This love that think you have for me makes you do nothing but push me away. So I did what you wanted, Oliver, I. moved. On. You can’t turn back the clock on this, you can’t decide to fight for us now after everything that’s happen. You broke my heart…” Felicity’s voice began to falter as tears began to spill.

“Felicity, I-“ He began, but all he could do was look at her. Gaze into the mess he created, the one he was trying desperately to fix but was clueless as to how. “I love you, and one day this will end. It will be over and we can-“

She interrupted before he could finish, “Over? You think this will ever be over? This life, this crusade you have chosen, it’s never going to end. There will always be someone doing wrong and you will always want to stop them.” She wiped the tears that where now streaming down her face. “You told me you wanted me to be happy, you wanted me to move on. It took me time, but I did. There is someone who wants to be with me no matter what. He doesn't want to put me on a shelf because he is to scared I might get hurt. He lets me make decisions, he talks to me, he listens to me. The only reason you want me now is because of him. Someone took your toy and you just want it back. You don’t get to decide I am worth fighting for now because someone else wants me. I was here, right here for months, where all you had to do was say one word, one syllable and we would have been together. You let one thing decide this couldn't happen, you got scared and walked away. I was still here, still willing to be with you Oliver.”

He stood there gazing at her, his face ashen. He knew nothing he could say would fix this. “Do you love him?” was all he could ask, his voice hoarse.

“You don’t get to ask me that”  
He took as step closer to her and asked again, “Do you love him?” She tried to step back but was trapped by a desk.

“Stop” She whispered bracing her hands against his chest, attempting to push him away.

“Please, just answer me. Answer me and I will walk away right now, I promise you” He said quietly as he grabbed the hands pressed against his chest and held them.

“Oliver, I-“ he lowered his head resting his forehead against hers. Her breathing began to quicken. He moved his hands to hold her waist. She stood there, eyes closed, letting him hold her for what seemed like hours. Finally She looked at him and answered, “no” so quietly he almost missed it. He wiped the tears that were falling. Hesitantly, he lowered his mouth to hers, waiting for her to tell me to stop but she never did. Their lips touched in a kiss that was full of heartbreak and longing, but also hope. A small glimmer of hope, but it was there and that was all he needed to know he couldn't give up. Too quickly she pushed him back and walked away, leaving him alone in the darkness of the lair.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts as this is my first ever foray into fanfiction...


End file.
